Weiss Schnee/Galerie/Volume 1
Weiss Schnee/Galerie **Weiss Schnee/Galerie/Volume 1 **Weiss Schnee/Galerie/Volume 2 **Weiss Schnee/Galerie/Volume 3 **Weiss Schnee/Galerie/Volume 4 **Weiss Schnee/Galerie/Volume 5 **Weiss Schnee/Galerie/RWBY Chibi Captures d'écran- Trailer "White" Trailer 1002 White Trailer 0496.png|Introduction de Weiss Schnee White trailer raise myrtenaster.png|Sans cicatrice à l’œil au début 1002 White Trailer 2192.png|Prête à éviter le deuxième attaque 1002 White Trailer 2261.png|Bonne vue du visage juste avant d'être touché par l'épée de l'Arma Gigas white trailer cast glyph.png|Projette son premier glyphe AirstepReplacement.png|Utilisant un glyphe dans l'air white trailer skate.png|Tenant sur un pied après avoir glissé sur le sol 1002 White Trailer 2863.png|Chargeant un glyphe white trailer spin.png|Virevoltant pour trancher l'Arma Gigas white trailer about to be hit.png|Son visage juste avant que l'Arma Gigas la frappe white trailer moon comes out.png|La lune se dévoile white trailer weiss in shadow.png|Seule dans l'ombre white trailer weiss in shadow2.png|La lune commence à briller sur elle white trailer weiss bleeds.png|Saignant de sa blessure 1002 White Trailer 3877.png|En garde 1002 White Trailer 4111.png|Myrtenaster: Rouge 1002 White Trailer 4208.png|Myrtenaster: Bleu Clair 1002 White Trailer 4362.png|Myrtenaster: Jaune 1002 White Trailer 4418.png|Séparant le chevalier de son épée 1002 White Trailer 4541.png|Projettant un grand glyphe 1002 White Trailer 4711.png|Activation du piège 1002 White Trailer 4832.png|Allumant la poussière 1002 White Trailer 5001.png|Coup décisif 1002 White Trailer 5070.png|Myrtenaster: Blanc wtrailer eye reflection.png|Le gros plan de l'œil de Weiss alors qu'elle en fini avec l'Arma Gigas. wtrailer strike.png|Le moment où Weiss lance le coup final. 1002 White Trailer 6064.png|Courtoisie pour le public. Captures d'écran - Épisodes Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00167.png|Dans la Schnee Training Room 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|La Team RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon 00667.png|Posant avec son symbole derrière 1102 The Shining Beacon 00765.png|Devant l'Académie de Beacon The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 03668.png|Criant sur Ruby Rose parce qu'elle l'a bousculée 1102 The Shining Beacon 04000.png|Accrochant un de ses boîtiers de Poussière 1102 The Shining Beacon 05107.png|"Ne serais-tu pas un peu jeune pour entrer à Beacon?" 1102 The Shining Beacon 05978.png|Se disputant avec Blake Belladonna pour son 'implication' 1102 The Shining Beacon 06031.png|Fuyant Blake et Ruby The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02238.png|Vraiment fatiguée de ton blabla Ruby 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02319.png|Criant sur Ruby... encore 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02585.png|"Le Schnee Dust Company n'est pas responsable..." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03516.png|Vraiment? Se réconcilier et oublier? Pas de chance... 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03736.png|"Comme grand, blond, et ébourriffé." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10904.png|Dans sa nuisette avec ses cheveux lachés 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|"Elle est un danger pour ma santé!" The First Step 1104 The First Step 04953.png|Essayant de convaincre Pyrrha pour être dans son équipe. 1104 The First Step 05866.png|Tout s'accorde à mon plan.... 1104 The First Step 05898.png| 1104 The First Step 06677.png| 1104 The First Step 08681.png|À l'initiation. 1104 The First Step 11981.png|Prête à décoller. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 1390.png|Preparant un Glyphe V1e5 glyph.png|Le glyphe la fait rebondir comme un trampoline 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4501.png|Rencontre de Ruby de la forêt 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4422.png|Contact visuel avec sa nouvelle partenaire 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5203.png|Pas du tout intéressée par Jaune 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5366.png|"Par un non on ne devient pas amies..." 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6154.png|Surprise par la vitesse de Ruby 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6933.png| 1105 The First Step Pt.2 7321.png|"...Ruby?" The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03826.png|"'' Rappele-toi de ton entrainement, Weiss ..." '' 1106 The Emerald Forest 04101.png|"'' ... ralentis ta respiration, attends le bon moment pour frapper, et ... " 1106 La forêt d'émeraude 04122.png|" Maintenant! " 1106 La forêt d'émeraude 04169.png| 1106 The Emerald Forest 04231.png|Surprise par Ruby 1106 The Emerald Forest 04234.png|Redirigeant sa frappe avec Myrtenaster déjà rougeoyant 1106 The Emerald Forest 04384.png|Écartée par Ruby V1e6 weiss eyeroll.png|Rouler les yeux sur Ruby V1e6 weiss tired.png|Épuisée v1e6 weiss argues1.png|"... si tu étais un minimum "prudente"..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 05675.png|"... Je n'aurais pas mis la forêt EN FEU!" v1e6 weiss argues2.png|Se disputant avec Ruby pendant le combat v1e6 weiss argues3.png|"Eh bien, félicitations pour avoir été l'enfant la plus forte qui se soit faufilé à Beacon." The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2432.png|"Parce que je sais exactement où on va !" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2916.png|"Qu'est-ce que ''c'est censé vouloir dire?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3391.png|"Arrête d'agir comme un enfant!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3642.png|"Je. Ne suis pas. Parfaite! Pas encore... Mais je suis meilleure que toi." Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01025.png|"Ruby! C'est une idée terrible!" 1108 Players and Pieces 04715.png|"Comment tu pourrais me quitter?" 1108 Players and Pieces 05099.png|Je suis en train de tomber !!!! 1108 Players and Pieces 05284.png|Qui...? 1108 Players and Pieces 05494.png|Oh oh. 1108 Players and Pieces 05655.png|"Mon héros." 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Sauvant Ruby parce qu'elle est si enfantine! 1108 Players and Pieces 10739.png|Courez pour vos vies !! 1108 Players and Pieces 10958.png|À l'abri du Grimm. 1108 Players and Pieces 11907.png|Besoin d'un coup de main? 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png| 1108 Players and Pieces 17667.png|Weiss arrive! 1108 Players and Pieces 18293.png| 1108 Players and Pieces 18479.png|Lancant Ruby! 1108 Players and Pieces 18721.png|Lancant plusieurs Glyphes à la fois. 1108 Players and Pieces 20007.png|Je ne peux pas croire que cela a réellement fonctionné. 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|RWBY officiellement formée. The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1072.png|Le sourire de Weiss 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1273.png|Sifflement 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1364.png|"WHOA!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1498.png|Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?!? 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2601.png|Montrant ses goûts 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3310.png|En uniforme scolaire 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Pro-Lits superposés: 2 Anti-Lits superposés : 1 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4162.png|RWBY en uniforme scolaire 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4631.png|"Tu as dit 9 heure?!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4671.png|"Il est 8:55, imbécile!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7417.png|Pas de contact visuel si tu ne cherches pas d'ennuis 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7929.png|L'humour n'est pas pour tout le monde 1109 The Badge and The Burden 8558.png| 1109 The Badge and The Burden 9063.png| The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 00998.png|Dans sa position de départ 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|Concentration brisée par Ruby 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01557.png|Face au Boarbatusk 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01718.png|Prendre des instructions du Professeur Port 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01915.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02027.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02407.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02677.png|"Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02887.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02929.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03001.png|Utilisant son glyphe comme tremplin 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03018.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03021.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03061.png|Boarbatusk vaincu 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04354.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04507.png|"Ozpin a fait une erreur!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05546.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 08363.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09036.png|Enfin un sourire 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09556.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10352.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10734.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 11408.png| Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 3310.png| 1111 Jaunedice 3340.png| 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|RWBY et JNPR mangeant ensemble 1111 Jaunedice 4234.png| Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 02530.png| Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|Équipes guidées dans la forêt de l'automne éternel 1113 Forever Fall 05716.png| 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png| Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Prêtes pour l'action 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png|Oh, vous pensiez le sauver ? J'étais sur le point de tuer l'Ursa. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05578.png|Il va se faire tuer, n'est-ce pas? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06593.png|"Non, tu ne sais pas!" 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06667.png|"... Ou peut-être que nous pouvons le garder pour nous comme un petit secret?" The Stray 1115 The Stray 01423.png| 1115 The Stray 04974.png| 1115 The Stray 07352.png|J'ai trouvé Penny Polendina 1115 The Stray 07536.png|"bonjour" 1115 The Stray 08923.png|Où est passé ce Faunus? 1115 The Stray 09191.png|Comment avez-vous ...?! 1115 The Stray 09679.png|Ruby, att... 1115 The Stray 09780.png|... et tu l'as fait 1115 The Stray 10156.png| 1115 The Stray 10768.png| 1115 The Stray 11104.png| V1e15 weiss listening disbelief.png|Incrédule face à Blake 1115 The Stray 14459.png|Explique l'histoire de sa famille avec le White Fang V1e15 weiss shocked.png|Surprise V1e15 weiss thinks.png| Black and White 1116 Black and White 04536.png|Peu enthousiaste 1116 Black and White 04873.png| 1116 Black and White 05295.png| 1116 Black and White 05296.png|Comment tu sais que Blake est une Faunus ? 1116 Black and White 05958.png|Silence 1116 Black and White 06133.png| 1116 Black and White 08068.png|Cherchant avec Yang 1116 Black and White 08302.png| 1116 Black and White 19847.png| 1116 Black and White 20396.png| 1116 Black and White 20985.png|Réconciliation 1116 Black and White 21240.png| Navigation Catégorie:Galerie d'images